


I Kind Of Like This Look

by Grasshopper01



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grasshopper01/pseuds/Grasshopper01
Summary: Lockdown curls are inspiring. What can I say?PS I did change "quarantine" to "lockdown." Totally not the same thing, but our area has used quarantine a bit more generically. Sorry for that mixup!
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 36
Kudos: 98





	I Kind Of Like This Look

"Alright…. Sounds good…. I will have the document package sent over first of the week…. Wonderful…. You have a great day, as well…. Goodbye." Charlotte ended the call and set her phone down. She got up and stretched, her body reminding her that she had been sitting in one position too long. 

It had been a busy morning, and a working lunch - lots of number crunching, phone appointments, and emails. She closed her laptop and sighed.

She was thankful for the work...she was. She knew she and Sidney were blessed to be able to both work from home. There were plenty of people unemployed during lockdown, but with business loans to cover a multitude of expenses, even payroll, her clients still needed her accounting expertise. 

And the town of Sanditon seemed to always need Sidney.

Wandering out of her office, she walked quietly down the hall and peeked in on Aaron. Seeing the toddler's eyes closed peacefully, thumb in his mouth, with one finger hooked over his little nose, she smiled, content, and closed the door carefully. Heading back down the hall, she slipped into their room to change into her comfy lockdown clothes. (She felt more professional and productive if she at least wore jeans and a nice top to work, even at home.) Then, stopping in her office to pick up her lunch dishes, she went on through to the family room. 

Sidney looked up from his spot on the sofa. "Hey. All done?" He gave her a soft smile before going back to his own laptop.

Charlotte let her hand trail over his shoulder as she walked past him on her way to the kitchen. "Yes, finally." She placed her dishes in the sink, then switched on the kettle. "James Stringer is very worried about his construction business. We were discussing some of the options he has been presented and what documentation I would need to gather for him."

Charlotte finished preparing her tea, and went back to join Sidney. Setting her cup down, she picked Aaron's blankie up from the sofa and tossed it over the other chair. She settled in at the opposite end of the sofa from Sidney, and stretched her legs out toward him.

"How are things with Tom?" Charlotte picked up her cup and lifted it to her lips, taking a sip while she watched him carefully over the rim. His eyebrows went up and he smirked as he closed the laptop, setting it aside. 

Sidney turned to her. "Well, with the Regatta having to be canceled, he is beside himself, knowing a large chunk of revenue won't be coming in. But he still doesn't seem to grasp the importance of paring back spending. So, there's that." 

He ran his hand over his face, scratching his fingers into his week old beard. "I've been trying to guide our spending without having to outright cut Tom off, but things being as they are, I may have to be more adamant. I'm not looking forward to the confrontation."

Sidney let his head fall back onto the sofa and closed his eyes. Charlotte put her cup down and slid over to him. 

"Hey." Charlotte rubbed her hand up and down his forearm, and grinned when he barely opened his eyes to squint at her. "I'm sorry. It's been a packed day, already. Why don't we _not_ talk about work?"

Sidney chuckled and raised his head. "Sounds good."

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, enjoying the peace and quiet. They didn't get a lot of that these days, with a two and a half year old running around. Naptime was an oasis during the day.

Charlotte reached up and began lazily running her fingers through Sidney's hair. She noticed how it curled around his ears and fell down onto his forehead. She wrapped a curl around her finger. "Your hair has gotten so long."

Sidney lifted his hand and ran it over his hair. "I know." He looked at her curiously. "Is the man bun still a thing?"

Charlotte burst out laughing, then realized she was too loud. She clapped a hand over her mouth, and they both went still and quiet, making sure Aaron had not been awakened by the sound. 

Satisfied after a few moments that he was still asleep, Charlotte lowered her voice and poked him in the ribs. "Absolutely not for you, sir. No man bun."

Sidney threw up his hands in surrender. "Ok, ok!" 

Charlotte continued to stroke the soft curls. Watching them twirl around her fingers. "But I do kind of like this look." 

Sidney rested his head back on the sofa again, turning to look at her warmly. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Charlotte let her eyes wander over his face, and her fingers followed, trailing around his ear and down his jaw, noting how the textures changed and felt under her fingertips. She scooted closer to him. "So...how long has Aaron been asleep?"

Sidney chuckled, realization darkening his eyes. His lips turned up slightly, as he shifted to let her tuck closer into his side. His voice was low and husky when he replied, "About thirty minutes."

Charlotte turned in toward him and slid her leg over his lap and her hand across his waist, slipping under the edge of his t-shirt. She felt his abs contract under her hand. She pressed her lips to the spot just under his jaw, his beard tickling her lips. She hummed. "Well, then. Sounds like we have about an hour left...all to ourselves." 

Sidney hummed, in return. "It does, indeed." 

His hand ran up her thigh to cup her bum, and Charlotte climbed into his lap. She propped her elbows on his shoulders, continuing to thread her fingers through his hair, until they settled in the curls at his nape. Leaning in, she brushed her lips to his. 

His lips were warm and soft under hers, and she moaned softly when he returned her soft kisses with firmer pressure. She opened her mouth to his when his tongue swept along her bottom lip, and they kissed slowly, their lips molding to one another's, tongues gliding and swirling. 

Charlotte pressed her hips into his when his hands sneaked into her leggings and grabbed her bare cheeks. He growled at finding her pantiless, and Charlotte smiled into their kiss.

She broke away from his lips, giggling as he tried to continue their kisses, and arched her eyebrow at him as she pressed him back with a hand to his chest, then grabbed the hem of her jumper and pulled it over her head, revealing she was totally bare underneath. 

He groaned, and his eyes swept over her appreciatively. 

Score one for lockdown dress code!

Sidney leaned in and their lips met again, this time deeper, messier, and she felt his hand come up to cup her breast, his thumb brushing back and forth across her nipple, working it into a hard point.

Charlotte let her head fall back as Sidney's mouth kissed a path down her neck to her chest. He pressed her up with his one hand still on her ass, and she gasped when her breasts met his lips. His tongue swirling around one, then the other.

With his teeth nipping her breasts, what had started out as something gentle and sweet, soon became a frenzy inside Charlotte. And when Sidney began pushing her leggings down around her hips, she joined him, eager, pushing them off, while he worked his own jeans down. She grabbed his t-shirt, frantic, and pulled it over his head, then scrambled back into his lap, gasping at the sensation of skin against skin. 

But the warmth of him, his hands on her naked body, his eyes dark with passion for only her, suddenly calmed her, and the burst of frenzy gave way to a longing that overtook her. And so she began to make slow, deliberate love with her husband. 

Charlotte held his gaze as she raised her hips and positioned his stiff cock at her entrance. She watched his eyes close and his mouth drop open as she lowered herself onto him, his breath catching, and his brow furrowing at her slow descent. 

When she had taken him in fully, she stilled on him, and ran her hands up his chest and neck to cup his face. She leaned in, brushed her lips to his, and whispered, "Put your hands on me. Guide me."

So, his hands slid up her thighs, one hand coming to rest on her hip, the other around to her bum. His hands pressed and guided, and her body followed. They worked in tandem, their mouths tasting, his cock stroking, her walls caressing.

The build was luscious and intense...their bodies drawing tighter, pressing harder...their breaths coming faster, louder. 

Charlotte felt her orgasm approaching. She knew Sidney felt it, too. He was so in tune with her body. When he removed his hand from her hip to reach between them, she grabbed his arm, and gasped out, "Only...if...you're ready…..come with me."

His fingers found her, as he whispered, "Yes…," against her lips.

His fingers had barely circled her twice when Charlotte cried out, convulsing around him, and he growled out long and low as his cock jerked, emptying hot, filling her.

Charlotte melted into Sidney, replete. They held one another and whispered loving, hot words. 

Charlotte moaned in protest when Sidney moved her off his lap to the couch. He pressed a kiss to her hair and left the room, returning with towels. Cleaned up and clothes righted, they laid down and snuggled on the couch, drifting off for a while, til naptime was over.

**Author's Note:**

> I went there. 😬
> 
> I only wish I had known Wednesday was a certain Sanditon Sister's birthday, I would have had this done, then. But, here's to you, NB. 🎉
> 
> If it turns out it's not her thing (because I really don't know 😅), then here's to all of my faithfuls I know would never turn down a smutty one-shot. 😘
> 
> And if you haven't seen TJ's lockdown look, please...do yourself a favor. It's delightful. 🥰
> 
> As always, kudos and comments welcome and appreciated. ❤
> 
> PS I did change "quarantine" to "lockdown." Totally not the same thing, but our area has used quarantine a bit more generically. Sorry for that mixup!


End file.
